


No Faith

by Insular_Keyboard_Chimp



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insular_Keyboard_Chimp/pseuds/Insular_Keyboard_Chimp
Summary: The opposite reaction.





	No Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChubbyChecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/gifts).



She's beautiful. The white lily blooms within your twined hands as her joyful laughter surrounds you. You're deeply entranced in her gaze. Her brilliant, emerald eyes drag you in; they drag you down. You were never a religious girl, but she could convince you. Nobody could convince you in bible study, but she could. God, what was that smell? Vanilla, maybe? Her teeth are so white when she smiles. She's so warm. The world is so blurry, the grass so green, that you forget who she is. You've shot up before. You have track-marks, and pain, and bad history. And she is  _above it_. Beautiful and radiant, right? She makes you  _smile_.

" _Rookie, get the marshal._ "

The Father saved her, though. The Father saved her, clothed her in pure white, and brought her above the filth. He saved her from those who wished her harm. You cry as she squeezes your hands.

" _Rookie, c'mon!"_

You're wearing a lopsided smile as you aim a pistol at her forehead. She's smiling back, like it's a joke.

You want it to be a joke. You wish you had a pop-gun instead.

You don't.

You pull the trigger.

As the shimmering woman disappears in a blurry of emerald smoke, you know she could never save you.


End file.
